


Kindle

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Blood Magic, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content, Witch AU, cat boy chrollo, familiar!chrollo, lots of blood, witch!hisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When my eyes, to this cat I love<br/>Drawn as by a magnet's force,<br/>Turn tamely back upon that appeal,<br/>And when I look within myself,</p><p>I notice with astonishment<br/>The fire of his opal eyes,<br/>Clear beacons glowing, living jewels,<br/>Taking my measure, steadily.”</p><p>― Charles Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindle

Hisoka stared down into unblinking eyes and knew with unquestionable certainty that he was being mocked. Chrollo meowed at him and Hisoka rubbed at his tired face, the familiar’s disdain clinching the assumption.

“Come on, Chrollo,” he nearly begged, crouching down to sit on his haunches. “I need to get this done.”

Chrollo leveled him with a look and then promptly began to clean himself, licking his raven black paw with so much indifference that Hisoka already felt like he had lost.

Whoever said that a familiar was an extension of a witch’s will had clearly never met one with Chrollo’s temperament.

He buried his face in his hands for a moment, dragging them down his cheeks while the cat moved his attention to his long, sleek tail. The spell needed to be done soon. Quicker than soon. A glance at the clock on the wall seemed to tick along with Chrollo’s humming purr. He bit his lip and reached out his hand, stroking his familiar.

“I know you like causing me grief,” he started, smiling despite himself when Chrollo nuzzled into his hand. “But even pretty kitties like you need to help out every now and then, if they want to eat.”

Chrollo gave him another baleful mewl, inching closer to rest his front paws on Hisoka’s knee. It put him at a better angle for more attention. A tiny pink tongue caught his hand, a soft paw holding his hand close so he couldn’t pull away.

Hisoka sighed, utterly smitten.

“I know you’re only doing this to try and distract me,” he said, giving in and just picking Chrollo up. He cradled the cat against his chest and walked them over towards the cauldron, the potion bubbling merrily away, waiting only for the final dose of magic to send it to completion.

He lifted Chrollo up to meet eyes and kissed his nose. “It won’t work though, so go on and change for me. The faster you do it the faster you can go back to ignoring me.”

Before Chrollo, Hisoka had never heard tell of a cat rolling its eyes. Before Chrollo, he hadn’t heard of a lot of things. He liked to think his familiar was one mystery that would never lose its charm.

The air surrounding Chrollo shuddered and warped and Hisoka carefully held the small cat away from the fire as he transformed. Magic that was as familiar as it was foreign to him, endlessly powerful, washed over him and a shiver ran down his spine. Sleek black morphed into soft skin. Paws extended into graceful, slender hands and the feline face turned into that of a young man. Ebony ears still twitched on his head, the tail flicking lazily to and fro.

Hisoka took in the skin beneath his hands, his fingers nearly spanning his familiar’s rib cage. So much changed when Chrollo shifted, but the indifference stayed the same, and for that Hisoka rewarded him with another kiss to the nose.

“Beautiful as always,” he teased, twirling a lock of dark hair between his fingers. “Are you ready to help me now?”

Chrollo sighed, pulling away to look into his cauldron with a judging eye. “If you just got stronger you wouldn’t have to bother me so much,” he groused softly, his voice a little rough from disuse. He looked over his shoulder to glare. “I expect something nice for this.”

Hisoka laughed a little, far too accustomed to this to be surprised. “Of course, I’ll make sure to do something very nice for you, since all I do is bother you.” He tried to keep his gaze focused on his familiar’s eyes, only letting them take in his naked form once he had turned back around to pour over the potion. Did the creature still smell of sage and cedar? He ached to reacquaint himself with it. It had been so long since Chrollo had graced him with this form.

He watched as Chrollo reached for the knife laying on the tabletop, the wicked blade worn but oh so sharp. “That already?” he asked, moving for the poultice he kept on the labeled wall, just in case it was needed. “You must really want this done fast.”

“I was going to nap before you started prodding at me,” Chrollo said, focused on his work. He sliced his palm and cupped the blood in his hand, using a single finger to trace shapes in the air above it.

The tail danced in time to the movements and for a moment, Hisoka stood transfixed. A reply dried up in his throat, replaced by the subtle bubbling of the potion and the quiet drip of Chrollo’s blood. The fire cracked as the logs resettled.

_Drip. Drip._

Chrollo jolted a little, nearly displacing the handful of blood threatening to overflow. “You don’t need to be touching me right now,” he chastised, going stiff in Hisoka’s arms. “If I spill this in here there’s nothing I can do to fix it. No matter how much you annoy me.”

Hisoka brushed aside Chrollo’s hair, kissing the soft, sage-scented skin with a pleased smile on his face. “But I want to give you your nice thing. Didn’t you want me to too?” he asked, moving upwards to nip at the tip of Chrollo’s soft ear.

_Dripdripdripdrip_

The potion hissed as Chrollo shuddered, the blood in his palm trembling along with him until it poured down his wrist and into the waiting concoction below. “You ass,” he hissed, grabbing the hand with his other to stabilize it. “It’s going to get ruined if you don’t stop.”

“I trust in your abilities,” Hisoka crooned, trailing his knuckles down the bare spine until they skimmed the base of the silky tail.

Though he was behind him, there was no hiding the way Chrollo bit his lip, his sharp fangs nearly piercing the skin. It made him smile. Chrollo was so sensitive, more feline than human even in this form.

“I really hate you,” Chrollo hissed, trying so hard to keep his hand steady. He jumped when Hisoka took him by the tail. Another rivulet of blood fell into the potion, the color turning from cyan to mahogany faster than either of them knew was safe.

“You really don’t mean that, do you?” With just his fingertips, he stroked the tail in long passes, paying extra attention to the base until Chrollo was panting. He smiled against a slim shoulder, peeking over to take in his familiar’s reactions. “Just look how excited you’re getting. You like it when I’m nice to you.”

Chrollo tried to swallow his moan but it only came out as a keen. He rolled his head back to rest on Hisoka’s shoulder, his dark eyes blown. The ears flicked erratically, tickling as they twitched. “Hisoka,” he whined, trying to glare but failing. “Hisoka, I’m going to ruin this.”

Humming, Hisoka cupped Chrollo’s palm and held it still. “Don’t worry, you’re doing just fine,” he promised, trailing his lips against the soft ear until Chrollo made a pained noise. “Let me help you. Let’s do it together, like we always do.”

“This isn’t how we always do it,” Chrollo mewled, his eyes closed tight. “You’re the worst, the absolute worst.” He yelped a little when Hisoka wrapped his other arm around his waist, holding him up when he began to sag.

“Yeah, I’m the complete worst,” Hisoka agreed, tipping Chrollo’s hand to allow another stream of his familiar’s blood to fall. His other hand trailed lower, teasing the skin below Chrollo’s belly button. When his cat trembled, he felt it all over.

One quick look at Chrollo took his breath away. Pale cheeks were flushed high with color, the dark ears completely flat against his head. From how they were standing, Hisoka had an unrestricted view of every angle and divot of his body. Sparks caressed their skin and magic thrummed until the air shook in time to Chrollo’s gasping breaths.

If he were being completely honest with himself, Hisoka knew could always remake this potion later.

With one decisive move, Hisoka turned Chrollo’s hand, spilling the remaining blood into the potion in one fell swoop. Chrollo didn’t have time to complain as Hisoka spun him, sealing their lips together in a deep, overwhelming kiss that tasted of singed cedar and the ozone of their bond.

Sticky blood marked a map along every place their hands touched until they were both painted with it. Chrollo wrapped himself around Hisoka, his tail curling around the witch’s thigh to pull them ever closer. “You ruined it, you complete idiot,” he whined, rubbing his face and body against Hisoka’s clothing like the cat he was. “I cut myself for nothing.”

Hisoka took him by the hurt hand and licked a path along the cut, making the familiar cry out when it stung. Blood tinged his lips but Hisoka simply licked them clean before leaning down for another kiss. “Poor thing,” he breathed, lifting the familiar up and carrying him to the bed. “I really am awful.”

Chrollo flushed bright when he was laid out along the bedspread, still naked and excited and occupying a body he hadn’t used in far too long. “I’m glad you admit to it,” he said, opening his thighs with a brazenness completely at odds with his averted eyes, his fluffed out tail.

He was laid out like an invitation and Hisoka knew he wasn’t enough of an ass to refuse it, no matter what Chrollo thought of him. With a few quick moves he was out of his shirt and spread over the familiar to mark up his pale, slender throat. Tacky blood flaked where it touched his skin, Chrollo dragging his sharp nails down his biceps in his eagerness to get more contact.

“You’re gorgeous,” Hisoka moaned, sucking a mark into a spot that made Chrollo writhe. “I wish you’d stay like this more often.”

“If I did that then you’d never leave me be,” Chrollo whined, wrapping a thigh around his waist so as to better roll their hips together. “Now shut up and touch me or I’ll rip you to pieces.”

Well, Hisoka certainly didn’t want that.

“Turn onto your front, love,” he whispered into the twitching ear, smiling against it when Chrollo complied without a fight. “I think you deserve something extra special for humoring me.”

Chrollo dug his claws into the sheets and glared over his kiss-marked shoulder. “It better be something nice,” he hissed, his voice wavering a little as Hisoka took his hips in hand, lifting his ass up.

“Be sure to be nice and loud for me so I know if I’m doing a good job,” and that was all Chrollo got for warning before Hisoka leaned forward and licked into him, the tail going ramrod straight above his head.

The sound of ripping fabric filled the air but it was nothing compared to the yowl Chrollo let out. A shudder tore through the familiar and again the air rattled with the magic pouring off him, the entire cottage trembling as if in the wake of a thunderstorm. Hisoka held him in place and rolled his tongue against Chrollo’s entrance again, savoring the sounds of his indifferent cat coming to pieces in his hands.

It took no thought at all to reach up and take the flailing tail at the base, rubbing and working it until he heard Chrollo sobbing into his arms. He could only imagine how his face looked, strung out and drunk on the pleasure. Hisoka pressed his tongue inside and resisted the urge to flip him back over to watch.

Chrollo had earned this, and he could have all the fun he wanted right where he was.

He pulled away a bit to wet his own fingers, pressing one inside as Chrollo thrust back eagerly to meet it. “Come on,” Chrollo whined, his tail somehow managing to bat at Hisoka’s cheek impatiently. “Hisoka, Hisoka, come on, I need it.”

Instead of an answer, Hisoka merely slipped in another finger. More fabric ripped as Chrollo decimated the blankets and he kissed the shaking lower back. “You’re so beautiful though, I just want to savor you.”

Unfortunately for him, Chrollo wasn’t a patient lover.

“I bled for you,” he hissed, glaring hot enough to singe the air. “Fuck me now or I’ll make you bleed for me.”

Hisoka’s breath caught in his throat and for a moment he wanted nothing more than that. The hips in his hands shifted though, fucking themselves back onto his fingers. It was enough to break him from the thought and he pressed in a third even as he moved to lay beside his familiar, tasting the threat and desperation in a kiss.

“You know I love you, right?” he breathed, a grin on his face though his words were soft. He curled his fingers and Chrollo choked, his cheeks a bright red.

Small fists hit his chest and Chrollo thrashed until he was on top of him and the fingers were removed. Another moment saw Hisoka’s trousers torn off him to free him to the open air. “If you love me then you’ll give me what I want,” he hissed, hiding his embarrassment by raking his claws down Hisoka’s bare chest.

“How could I ever resist you?”

“You’ve shown pretty adamantly that you can’t.”

Hisoka grinned and lined himself up to Chrollo’s hip, rubbing teasingly at the skin there. “There’s just one thing before I do,” he murmured, pulling Chrollo down across his chest to kiss at his lips and eyes.

Chrollo groaned like he was dying. “What?” he whined, arching his back to feel Hisoka along every inch of his exposed skin. “What could you possible want now?”

“I’m just a little dry is all,” he whispered, giving a pointed swipe to Chrollo’s lips with his thumb. “I want you to enjoy this.”

His voice was sugar sweet but Chrollo’s expression was enough to turn it bitter, his displeasure apparent. “You can do that yourself,” he shot, his voice acidic and cold enough to blister. “You’ve done it before.”

Hisoka nuzzled him anyway, impervious to the sharp claws in his arms. “Oh, but I want you to do it. It’s been awhile, hasn’t it? And I just love seeing you like that. You’re so beautiful. Gorgeous even.”

Like any cat, Chrollo was weak to vanity. He looked stalwartly at the pillow and pointedly denied Hisoka eye contact. “You’re the worst,” he said regardless, even as he retracted his claws and began moving down Hisoka’s body.

“I’m the worst,” Hisoka agreed, and it was his turn to fall back into the bed as Chrollo’s talented mouth descended upon him with singular intent. Though he longed to lose himself in it, he kept his eyes open and locked on the sight of Chrollo licking him, almost shy in his movements. His ears flicked back and forth, flattening the moment he realized Hisoka was watching. He could just catch the tail wrapping around Chrollo’s own thigh, the familiar growing bashful though his posture nearly preened at the attention.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Hisoka groaned, reaching for the tatters of sheets that still remained after Chrollo’s fits. When he found nothing left to grab, he made for Chrollo’s hair, threading his fingers through the thick locks until Chrollo was purring around his cock, his sharp eyes fixed on him like a promise.

When he felt as if he would finish, he reluctantly pulled Chrollo from him. It was hellish in itself, Chrollo’s eyes heavily lidded and his reddened lips parting from his cock with a soft pop. The ears were still low against his scalp and he followed when Hisoka coaxed him back up. Their kiss tasted like him and he wasted no more time teasing, settling Chrollo over him and lining himself up to begin pressing inside.

Chrollo broke away from the kiss just enough to moan, his eyes falling shut as he opened up around Hisoka, a sharp, burning pleasure that had Hisoka reeling. “You feel so good,” Chrollo choked, his eyes watering a bit. His hands scrambled for Hisoka’s, threading their fingers together. “Hisoka, please, move—”

He interrupted the familiar with a quick thrust, bouncing Chrollo until he got the wherewithal to begin moving for himself. Chrollo was a wanton mess above him, meeting him for every thrust with a building energy until they were both breathless.

When he sensed that Chrollo was nearing his end, something all too obvious given his unseeing eyes and sloppy kisses, Hisoka rolled them back over. The new leverage let him thrust in harder, pinning Chrollo in place until he was crying out in need, his dangerous claws tearing into the flesh of his back. Blood and sage scented the air and Chrollo mewled as he came. Hisoka felt the blood drip down his back and the tightness around his cock and followed soon after. He grinned into a kiss, burying his moan to the thought of bleeding for Chrollo.

His cat collapsed against him the moment he pulled out and he let his hands wander, stroking him the way he knew Chrollo loved. Soon enough he had him purring, the tail cutting through the air in a lazy dance. They were both blood-spattered and a mess, white and red and dark clinging to Chrollo’s fur and hair like petals on a flower. Hisoka kissed his ears, luxuriating in the proximity.

“You know,” he began, tracing his knuckles along Chrollo’s spine, “you’re always so much cuddlier when you’re in this form.”

Sharp claws teased the sensitive skin of his throat, Chrollo lifting his hand to wrap around it threateningly. “You know,” he parroted back, his eyes fluttered as they fought sleep, “you’re a complete ass in general. You’re the worst and I hate you and I’m never helping you with anything ever again. You don’t appreciate it and you ruin all my hard work.”

Hisoka could only laugh. “Of course you won’t,” he crooned, soothing his familiar to sleep by scratching his ears. “I’m terrible and you’re the best thing about me.”

Chrollo hummed in agreement. He was asleep an instant later, his head tucked under Hisoka’s chin.

He’d tell him later that the potion was exactly what he needed it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a vine of a raven tonight and apparently thats all it takes. i hope you liked it! yadda yadda, you know the drill, let me know how you liked this. until next time~


End file.
